


In that house at the end of the street

by Yagirljee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirljee/pseuds/Yagirljee
Summary: there was a scary demon who used blood to write in the mirror under the stairs. Good thing, because Johnny would forget his own head without Taeyong's reminders.





	In that house at the end of the street

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm not a native speaker neither had english classes. This is a translation of my (PT/BR) halloween special that I finded cute enough to post here.

The dark house made it seem like no one had lived in it for years, the creaking, crackling, sighing noises echoed in the middle of the street. During the night, people crossed to the other sidewalk, so much the fear of being attacked by whatever lived in that frightening mansion.

Yet on the inside, each piece of furniture was polished, the stairs were shining, and all the frames remained straight and clean. Not a grain of dust fell on the wooden floor, and even a muddy footprint did not soiled the intact image of the house. Except, of course, the mirror.

That gigantic piece occupied much of the first floor, with its heavy wooden frame, could not be moved. Intact in the place where it had been hung since the last century. No matter what angle it looked at, the mirror reflected the whole room and sometimes even more. They said that if you looked closely, you could see another dimension.

But that was all talk, of course. At least John had never seen anything but his own face.

And the blood stains.

 

Every morning the English teacher would descend the stairs slowly, take his juice and eat his burned toast. He brushed his teeth, bathed, changed his colored bow tie, and adjusted his hair in the living room mirror.

The one who, on the day in question, was intact.

-Hum? -he asked. -No warning?

A cold wind blew under the boy's legs. Johnny shivered.

-Of course, the coat!

Smiling, the owner of the mansion donned his coat and left.

 

The next morning, nothing in the mirror again, Johnny was starting to wonder. That day he forgot the umbrella, came home soaked and ended up watering everything. Minutes later, the whole floor was already dry. After taking a hot bath, John went downstairs to the kitchen, where he intended to spend the rest of the night, drinking and eating the delicious cookies that were there in the morning.

Of course, his surprise was huge when the chocolate flavored treats were no longer on the table.

 

While he was throwing angry punches at the rest of the dough he had stored in the refrigerator, Johnny thought about why Taeyong was being so bad to him.

Taeyong was a demon.

By itself, this information should answer the American boy question. However, they had lived together for years, and Taeyong had learned that it was worth more to help than to stressed him, since, because of the blood covenant made by the Seo family, the evil being was locked in the mansion for all eternity. Every morning, Taeyong wrote a message in the mirror to the clumsy teacher, reminding him to take his coat, take medicine, organize the next day exams, put on his pants... For Johnny, the messages were fundamental, without them, he would end up going work without breakfast or without his umbrella again.

In the beginning, Tae left the reminders in large, bold letters made with a viscous, purplish-red paint, it was often John's responsibility to explain to his neighbor what had happened to his poor chickens, all killed by fast cars on that crazy road, of course. However, Seo had remembered to buy erasable brushes and now the Devil would not need fresh blood whenever Johnny had a dentist appointment.

Unfortunately, the brushes were his blessing and curse, since someone seemed to find it funny to erase everything Taeyong noted.

And this one was starting to irritate.

-Ok, we need to talk, Yong. -he breathed tiredly. -It's already been the third week since my shoes disappear from the front door, someone eats my nuggets and the messages you write are erased. What is happening?

John had always talked to Taeyong, when he was bored or when he really needed to vent, even though he had seen him in his human form very few times, Johnny trusted the other and knew that Lee would never hurt him. 

Taeyong hardly used words, most of the time he wrote a note answering the questions that Johnny asked, or he just listened to the other until he was tired. He liked to hear the voice of the taller one, and the way his lips always formed a fluffy heart shape when he was explaining something.

As soon as Johnny closed his mouth, Taeyong got closer to the human, knowing that John could feel it.

-There's someone in here, a lost spirit, suddenly appeared, I tried to expel him, but I did not succeed at all. I'm sorry. -he replied, softly whispering to the owner of the house.

Johnny felt all the hairs on his body shiver, he had heard Taeyong's voice a little more than five times since his grandfather had asked him to live in the mansion, and yet he sounded like an angel.

-A spirit? What can he want with these actions? Make me angry? Should i call a priest?

-It will not work, Johnny. -he sighed.

The sound of his name in Taeyong's voice made John shiver. What was that feeling?

-The child wants attention, as long as no one sees what he wants, it will not stop. -Lee continued.

-A child? -he asked. -What should I do, Taeyong?

-Invite him into the house, as your ancestors did to me, so that you may talk to him and make a deal.

Johnny did not like the idea of another pact, his family was already in too many hidden business. However, he did not seem to have a way to get off it.

 

After much searching, Johnny was already in possession of the books he needed to carry out the calling. In the middle of a six-pointed star, drawn with salt in the middle of the grassy yard, John waited until three in the morning when he could begin to communicate with the new habitant of the house. Taeyong was not present, Seo could not feel it, he was surprised, he knew the demon did not like to leave him alone, how disheveled the tallest was, but from the beginning he had noticed that Lee was strange, he was no longer so close and when he spoke, to help him find the materials for the activity he was doing now, his voice sounded sad and worried. As if hiding something, something Johnny was about to discover.

-O being that dwells the dependencies of my house, in this offering I present my cry for freedom from your demoniac activities, in exchange for my peace of mind during my life, I will give you the entrance to my residence and whatever else you want .

-Will you buy me nuggets with cheese?

Johnny jumped.

Looking up, a pair of brown eyes stared at him with amusement.

-You!

-I! -he laughed. -My name is Donghyuk and, back to my requests, I want the nuggets, I want more of the chocolate cookies and I also want a room for myself.

-You do not need a room, you don't even sleep.

-Neither does Taeyong, but he stays in your room all night, admiring your pretty features or whatever.

Johnny's face darkened into a blush so strong he thought he was on fire.

Donghyuk laughed at the older man and rose from the floor.

-You adults are so silly.

The demon, barely more than half of Johnny's age, had brown hair and a smile that made the American remember himself when he was younger. Donghyuk did not seem to be bad, on the contrary, it radiated a feeling of protection that John did not remember already having felt before. The hairs on the back of his neck twitched as Donghyuk stared into the back of his eyes.

-I stop messing up if you stop being so slow. -he demanded. -Go ahead and accept Taeyong, I've been looking for a house to live for two hundred years, and yours has the hottest food so far.

The spirit was talking and Seo's head was only more confused. Accept Taeyong? House to live in? Delicious foods? Okay, the food part was true, there was no denying the quality of the dishes made by Lee.

-Come on, Johnny Seo! -he continued, rolling his eyes. -I've been staying here for a couple of weeks and seeing your cat and mouse is getting on my nerves. Either you accept that love soon, or I'll eat the whole stock of chocolate bars.

Taeyong sighed, loud enough for Johnny to turn to the back of the yard and see him, standing at the door, wearing a pink apron soiled with flour and those round glasses that made his thin face look a thousand times more handsome.

Johnny took a deep breath and smiled at the image.

Years ago, when he arrived at the mansion, all Taeyong did was try to drive him out; John was a mess, clumsy and barely knew how to fry an egg, Taeyong was not ready to share the rest of his eternity with that boy, however, the sweet and clueless manner of Seo made Taeyong feel butterflies where before there was only darkness and pain. With every good thought he had and every good thing he did for Johnny, Lee noticed that the black aura surrounding him was diminishing a little, in a few decades all the evil he was fated to carry would disappear and he would have to leave the land of mortals, unless it was reciprocated with the love of his master.

And that's when Donghyuk arrived.

-I just wanted nuggets with cheese, a room just for me and a couple of responsible people that love each other, at least once in my life, or in death, in my case.

Johnny smiled.

 

In that house at the end of the street there was a scary demon and a carried spirit who wore erasable pens to write in the mirror under the stairs. Thankfully, because Johnny loved Donghyuk's silly doodles and would forget his own head without his boyfriend reminders.


End file.
